Cartrodders
by herbienbrian
Summary: In this story a young colt in Ponyville has the ride of his life in a crazy action packed race thriller bound to have you on the edge of your seat!


Cartrodders.

The morning started in Ponyville the same way it usually did. Princess Celestia rose the sun, the Pegasus ponies cleared the night mist from the air, and the roosters on Sweet Apple Acres crowed wakening everyone who lived on the farm for their morning rituals. Apple Jack had started early on harvesting the apples from the trees, she was on her way to the barn with a cart full of freshly bucked Granny Smiths. She grunted as the path started to incline, though AJ had been across this same small dirt walkway hundreds of times it still gave her the right amount of trouble to be inconvenient.

Suddenly AJ was pulled down on her side without warning, she coughed in a cloud of dust wondering what had just happened. When she looked behind her she saw that one of the wheels had come loose from the cart and tipped it over spilling all of the apples onto the ground. AJ, annoyed and frustrated, stamped her hooves and protested the defective cart.

"ya old pile of junk!"

Big Mac walked over and looked down chewing on a piece of straw. He bowed his head and unlatched Apple Jack from the cart.

"are ya alright sis?"

AJ stood up still irritated and took a deep breath.

"urg… ya I'm fine, another one of them old apple carts are done for though. That's the third one this month!"

Bic Mac simply nodded and replied.

"eeyup."

Apple Jack rolled her eyes and sighed.

"ah well, I guess I'll have Goodyear take a look at this one to."

Behind the barn there sat a small workshop, there were two large wooden doors on the front. There hung a metal sign with letters added by a welding torch that read "Goodyears repair service". Around the outside were assorted parts and machinery that was in need of some type of repair. The muffled sound of music could be heard from outside, the song had fast paced late 1950's rockabilly theme to it. The sound of a rock and roll guitar wrenching out an unnamed but classic solo combined with the bluesy soul of the lead singer and a smooth saxophone that would have been known to any kid hanging out at a drag strip or a high school dance back in the old days of Equestria. A simpler time when a young colt would find a tattered old cart or carriage and put his heart and soul into making it a rolling piece of art dripping with candy colored wood finish and fine polished brass or copper fittings. Then when they had a ride to be proud of it would be run on the streets of Ponyville against other Cartrodders. Sadly, this was a time long forgotten by many, except for at least one pony in town.

Inside the workshop there was a few more pieces of farm equipment in disrepair, benches with tools sprawled out on them, and many posters hung on the walls of cart's all souped up to be unique above the rest in some way. In one corner of the shop there was a clean illuminated area with a checkered pattern on the floor. In that space was a machine unlike anything else inside. It was a cart, it gleamed like a mirror with deep Candy Apple Red paint, the inside was lined with plushy tan leather on the seat and side panels with matching square weaved carpet, it sat low to the ground on two wide wooden wheels wrapped in white wall tires. At the moment it sat up on jack stands, two hooves were sticking out from under it. They moved every once in a while followed by the sound of a ratchet and the clanking of metal. Suddenly there was a knock at one of the doors on the shop. The sounds and the movements both paused at the same time. The pony slid out from under the cart and rolled on his side looking in the direction of the knock. He called out to who ever was behind the door.

"I'll be there in just a minute!"

Apple Jack stood waiting, from inside she could hear the song change to another Golden Oldie, Shake Rattle, and Roll by Bill Haley followed by the sounds of something accidentally being tipped onto the floor until finally the door slid to the side revealing a pony. He was a light brown average sized colt with a blond mane, he wore a jean jacket with a patch on it that had his name. He really didn't have any type of features that stood out on him other then the cutie mark on his flank. It was a tire with two checkered flags crossed over it She smiled gladly greeting him.

"howdy Goodyear, I'm really glad you're here! I have another favor I was fixin' to ask you if ya got the time for it?"

Goodyear was pleased with the visit from one of his close friends on the farm, actually she was his only real friend in Ponyville. He smiled and stood ready for the task she had for him.

"Sure AJ, what's up? Is the hay bailer starting to act up again?"

She shook her head and sighed.

"Nope, another dang cart gave out while I was pulling a load to the barn."

Goodyear took a couple steps forward out of the barn.

"Say no more, I'll take a look at it. Its probably just another hub that's gotten worn out and broke loose from the axel. I'll run into town and pick up some parts from the supply store"

Apple Jack smiled with confidence pleased with the satisfaction of having his guarantee.

"Thanks partner, I always know I can count on you to keep things running smoothly round here."

Goodyear smiled nodding .

"I'm just doing my job is all, the better I fix things the less I gotta fix them. Or so I thought."

The two of them laughed a little and parted ways soon after. Goodyear watched as she disappeared, his stomach felt light and strange, and he noticed that his hooves had become a little sweaty. He shook his head and turned to go back into the garage. A moment later the sound of four galloping hooves came bellowing out from the doors as Goodyear rushed by with his cart strapped tightly around his waist. It kicked up a little dust as he slid around the corner out of the farm towards town.


End file.
